List of celebrities mentioned
Orlando loves Hannah more. This a fact! Season 1 It's My Party and I'll Lie If I Want To * Kelly Clarkson (Kelly Clarkson? I can't believe I'm actually going to Kelly's party!) * Orlando Bloom (Is that Orlando Bloom? Eeep!) New Kid in School * Elvis Presley (My brother thinks he is Elvis.) (Jackson's Custom) * Billy Ray Cyrus (I didn't present me official, I'm Billy Ray Cyrus) (Robby's Custom) More Than a Zombie to Me * Paula Abdul (Guess what famous pop star is playing Zaronda, Princess of the Undead, on Zombie High? - Paula Abdul!? - No.) The Idol Side of Me * Shakira (Tonight, we saw Ethan Williams sing his heart out with Shakira and win his own recording contract.) Season 2 Cuffs Will Keep Us Together * Carrie Underwood (Carrie Underwood is on stage announcing that Hannah's won the award right now.) Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas * Jonas Brothers (Oh Mama! It's the Jonas Brothers!) Don't Stop 'Til You Get the Phone * Amanda Bynes (You Didn't Forget the Party of Amanda Bynes...) * Beyonce (Beyonce's Father didn't let her buy a cellphone!) My Best Friend's Boyfriend * Jerry Seinfeld (Face it, Dad, she's bigger than you. l bet Uncle Jerry could get us in. - Uncle Jerry?? Why couldn't you say it was your birthday? Come on!) * Justin Timberlake (Oh see! Justin Timberlake eats the same food as me!) * Natalie Portman (Oh! You're Natalie Portman!) I Will Always Loathe You * Elvis Presley (Elvis, Presley) (Jackson's Custom) Yet Another Side of Me * Antonio Banderas (l always have a next, a next-next, and this morning, during yoga, l got a glimpse of my next-next-next. And Antonio Banderas with his leg behind his head! Wowza!) The Test of My Love * Orlando Bloom (You're in love with Orlando Bloom, and he doesn't even know you exist. - Yet. But he will. And then you will watch the Lilly Bloom. - Lilly Bloom? - l know! How cool is that? - Lilly, l'm serious. l can't get him out of my head, and now he's gone. lt's not like Orlando, where you can just push 'play disc' again. - And in the shirtless scenes: slo-mo!) * Orlando Bloom (Orlando! You don't understand! We're meant for each other! You can't run away from destiny!) Season 3 He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother * Lord Voldemort (Lord Voldemort will be cute with a puppy!) Don't Go Breaking My Tooth * Will Smith (Join me tomorrow on Tasty Treats with Duncan Keats, where my special guest will be Will Smith and a very unlucky turkey.) * Ashley Tisdale (Guess what teen pop sensation is gonna be chowin' down with Duncan Keats in the morning? - Ashley Tisdale!? - No! '') Would I Lie to You, Lilly? * Avril Lavigne (''Oh, and by the way, Avril Lavigne, so robbed!) Welcome to the Bungle * Orlando Bloom (Oh, or you could've said you hated Orlando Bloom. Then you'd had boxes and boxes of bloom.) Super(stitious) Girl * Mick Jagger (lt's like Mick Jagger all over again.) Can't Get Home to You Girl * Orlando Bloom (Well, I'm down here at the beach where Oliver planned a picnic, and then a romantic sunset walk by the water, and then any chick flick I want, even one where Orlando Bloom falls in love with the mermaid and then sells his soul for gills and a flipper.) Season 4 California Screamin * Ellen DeGeneres (I give you permission to say one bad thing about Jake. - He looks like Ellen DeGeneres. - That is so freakishly true.) Category:Lists